The present invention relates to a combination single pedestal seat and a boot jack mechanism. It is well known that certain boots are difficult to remove. Such boots normally do not have laces or straps to facilitate removal from the wearer's foot. Boot jacks exist which are designed to allow the upper portion of the heel of the boot to slide or fit into a notch in a slanted platform raised above the bottom of the boot heel. The user steps on the slanted platform with the opposite foot to hold the jack firmly against the ground or floor while pulling his leg upwardly to slide his foot from the boot having its heel in the jack notch. Often times it requires considerable effort to pull one's foot from the boot with the standard jack, particularly a jack having a narrow platform.
Pulling a boot on is often accomplished by balancing on one leg while pulling the boot on to the opposite foot. Alternatively, one can sit on a chair or bench but the standard seat is often low (approximately 18" from floor level). Putting or dorming on the boot may require considerable tight bending in an unbalanced position. The combination of the present invention solves these difficulties.